


Chance

by ncfan



Series: The Golden Age of Konoha: The Founders [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama discovers gambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

It's a grim day indeed when Hashirama, sent into a town near where the Senju are currently camped to deliver a message from the clan head, discovers two men playing games with dice on the side of the road on the way back. Such a grim day.

Hashirama can vaguely remember from his early childhood his mother playing with dice against other members of the clan, for small sums of money, or rations of rice and grain and such. Of course, what Hashirama doesn't remember is that his mother almost always lost and they often ended up going hungry as a result. What he doesn't remember was how compelled she was to try and recoup her losses, even when it was clear she couldn't win. And it's just his luck that, instead of selling the dice for some extra cash, he happens to still have them sitting down in the bottom of his chest of belongings.

"Another game of Cho-han, Hashirama?" Yori asks incredulously, as Hashirama shifts the dice in his hands and looks at him imploringly.

"Na-ah. Hazard this time."

"Hazard?! Hashirama, you can't play Hazard to save your life! Hey, kid!" At this, Yori looks over at Tobirama, who's sitting at the other end of the tent, clearly trying not to overhear the conversation. "Don't go picking up his bad habits, okay?"

They are alone in the tent. Susumu's gone off with an older boy who promised to help him improve his technique at swordsmanship. Toka and Minako have gone off to practice archery, the latter teaching the somewhat reluctant former how to shoot; they often go off places together these days. Yori was injured in their last battle and as of now is still recovering; Tadao's recommended minimal physical activity. As such, he's the one Hashirama's singled out as a gambling partner, and as such, Yori's found himself considerably richer than usual lately. Not that that accounts for much, since they were both more or less broke to start with, but still.

Eventually, despite Yori's protests, the siren call of snagging some coins away from Hashirama proves too tempting, and they settle down on the ground to start the game.

Five minutes later, when Hashirama's lost…

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Yori asks in wonder, shaking his head as he pockets his winnings.

Hashirama, trying to look nonchalant, shrugs and answers. "I like a challenge. And I like the rush! It's a hobby, Yori, and it's mine. I just keep telling myself that this time I'll win."

Which is probably why, afterwards, he starts going around the camp looking for people to play dice games against. Hashirama's luck does not improve. However, he is introduced to card games, and his luck is just as abominable there, which in Hashirama's eyes has to count for something, even if only for consistency.


End file.
